


Mind Over Matter (Prompt)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not really cos you can do what you want, CBA To Write My Own, Gen, Godlike Power, If anyone writes something, Secret Society, Send me a link so I can read, older brother, prompt, strong magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An average AO3 user attempts to write a story but CBA what will happen next???





	Mind Over Matter (Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to make a story from this, send me a link so I can read it. Please.

"James, I'm scared," she said, eyes clouded with worry.  
"I know flower, I am too. We all are, we just have to do what we can to keep him safe" he answered.  
"I just don't want to lose him too..." she sighed.

James knew who 'he' was, he also new how often Lily thought about him - their firstborn son, three years older than Harry, was their pride and joy. He could remember taking him flying, his dark red hair would float with the wind and his wide green eyes, so often filled with wonder, would sparkle beautifully and whilst he had Lily's hair and eyes, his other features were exact copies of his.  
He was taken when he was just three years old. A previously unheard of magical group, EOP - Envoys Of Power, stole him as well as six other magical children, none older than four, from across Britain. Since that day, other witches and wizards have been known to disappear with only the EOP crest left behind. If they have taken more over the years, we wouldn't know. Lord Voldemort and his death eaters are a much bigger threat meaning if there is no proof of EOP's involvement, the death eaters are considered responsible. Although, sightings of both the crest and the dark mark have shown that EOP and the death eaters may occasionally work together against a common enemy.

Just after our second son, Harry, was born, a mere two months after our first was taken from us, Albus Dumbledore - Cheif Warlock, HeadWizard, Headmaster and, arguably his most important role, head of the secret vigilante group known as the Order Of The Phoenix, asked us to stay behind after a meeting one day. I remember that day perfectly.

~MindOverMatter~

"James, Lily if you would be so kind I would like to speak to you for a moment"


End file.
